One-Shot - Me leve as alturas
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Noite de Halloween, tudo pode acontecer. Bella queria sexo com um estranho, se sentindo sexy com sua fantasia de aeromoça, ela só quer um piloto para levá-la as alturas. Edward só queria chegar em casa, e descansar...N/a: sinopse completa na fic. LEMONS


**One-Shot – Me leve as Alturas**

**Autor (a):** Paulinha

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance e perfacidade

**Classificação:** N/a 18

**Sinopse:** Noite de Halloween, tudo pode acontecer. Bella queria sexo com um estranho, se sentindo sexy com sua fantasia de aeromoça, ela só quer um piloto para levá-la as alturas.

Edward só queria chegar em casa, e descansar. Mais o destino parece ter outros planos para ele. Quando seu carro quebra ao lado da festa a fantasia e a jovem vestida de aeromoça o convida para uma noite sem compromisso ele sente que ela o vai levar as alturas.

**Ѽ** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph a mim só a historia louca

**Ѽ** Não sejam leitores fantasmas, tenho medo e não quero chamar um exorcista rsrsrs.

**Ѽ**Comentário, ups, Go Go Paulinha são bem vindos.

**Ѽ** Sim vocês não estão tendo uma miragem, eu postei outra fic. E não eu não sou doida, ok só um pouquinho rsrs.

**|Capitulo Único| **

va fantasia de aeromoça, ela s sexo com um estranho.

**-E**ntão como estou? – ela pergunta para suas amigas que a olharam dos pés a cabeça. E soltaram risadinhas.

- Aonde arrumou essa fantasia? – perguntou sua amiga Alice, que era pequena com cabelos pretos curtos repicados e olhos dourados e feições delicadas.

- Internet. – ela falou animada, e Rosalie a loira que em sua opinião mais parecia uma modelo riu.

- Muito bem Bella. Hoje você agarra um gato. – Bella corou mais ainda e Alice riu.

- Bem essa é a idéia. To cansada de namorar otários como Jake e Mike. Hoje quero sexo selvagem com um desconhecido. – as duas riram alto dessa vez.

- Miga eu to com você. Se eu não tivesse meu Jazz eu te acompanhava. – Bella sorriu e se verificou no espelho.

Sua pele branca ficava bem a mostra com a saia curta marrom e o cinto, a camisa bege ficava apertada em seus seios, usava saltos dourados e seu cabelo mogno cumprido estava liso com as pontas onduladas e o quepe completava o visual.

.?ver=1278605126&sig=ifiuev

Suas amigas foram se vestir e Bella sentou no sofá do pequeno apartamento que dividiam ela Alice e Rosalie.

Elas estavam no ultimo ano de faculdade e queriam aproveitar a vida. Bem pelo menos era assim até Jasper Withlock e Emmett MacCart entrarem em cena e suas amigas ficarem totalmente santas.

Ok nem tão santas assim. Bella riu e voltou aos seus pensamentos, sobre homens.

Estava cansada dos garotos da faculdade. Havia ficado com dois, Jacob Black e Mike Newton, ambos gatos mais dois idiotas de marca maior.

Esperava que essa noite arranjasse um homem de verdade, lindo e gostoso de preferência.

Não queria compromisso, já estava acabando a faculdade e nem pensava em continuar em Chicago, queria viajar pelo mundo de mochileira durante um ano, antes de começar a usar seu diploma de literatura inglesa.

Seu sonho era ser escritora, e precisava de experiência, para escrever, por isso queria viajar pelo mundo.

Deixou seus pensamentos de lado quando alguém bateu na porta e correu a atender e riu dando de cara com os homens que a estavam encarando de boca aberta.

Jasper o namorado de Alice, estava usando uma fantasia de caubói, calças jeans colete camisa xadrez e o chapéu completavam o visual. Tinha que admitir que ele estava sexy.

Ele era um lindo homem, alto de ombros largos olhos azuis, e cabelos dourados bagunçados.

- Olá senhorita. – ele cumprimentou tirando o chapéu e ela riu alto.

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai assim. – falou o segundo homem, que se ela não o conhecesse teria se assustado.

Emmett estava usando uma fantasia de mafioso, com o chapéu preto e o terno de risca de giz com riscas brancas, ele ficava lindo com a roupa que colava ao seu corpo enorme e musculoso, seus olhos negros estavam divertidos e ele mantinha um pequeno sorriso.

- A uma festa senhor. – ela falou rolando os olhos e os convidando a entrar. Eles sorriram.

-Deixa Newton te ver assim. – ela bufou e sentou no braço do sofá.

-Ecaa, aquele cara não me deixa mais em paz. – Emmett riu.

- Já disse que posso dar um jeito nele. – ofereceu Emmett que a tratava como uma irmãzinha.

- Valeu Emm, se ele continuar me enchendo eu vou aceitar. – Emmett sorriu animado e Jasper rolou os olhos.

- E Black? – perguntou Jasper, e Bella rolou os olhos.

- Esse é outro, mais é menos pegajoso que o Newton. Já disse a eles que foi divertido mais acabou, e eles continuam no meu pé.

- Só esperando um deslize seu para dar o bote. – falou Rose entrando na sala, e Bella viu Emmett prender a respiração.

.?ver=1278605511&sig=1afoenm

Ela estava sexy usando uma bermuda curta, com a camisa branca colada ao corpo e o decote aparecendo seu sutiã preto, o colete preto e as botas altas, assim como o chapéu que tampava seu cabelo loiro, que estava preso em um coque folgado e alguns fios soltos.

- Nossa ursinha, quer me matar. – ela sorriu travessa e foi até ele que a puxou para seu colo a beijando.

- Preparados. – gritou Alice e rimos.

- Sim. – falamos todos juntos e ela saiu do quarto e assim que viu Jazz fez cara de decepção, coisa que ele nem notou, pois babava em Alice.

.?ver=1278605489&sig=d56bug

Ela usava o vestido preto colado que batia nas coxas com um decote em v que deixava seus atributos a mostra e uma bota de cano alto, e o cinto preso com o cassetete e algemas, um quepe sobre seus cabelos espetados completava a fantasia.

- UAU.

- Ah não vamos combinar. – ela falou com biquinho e Jasper suspirou.

- Desculpa fadinha, não tinha mais fantasia de policial. – ela suspirou.

- Esta bem. Só te desculpo, pois você esta gostoso, e já quero tirar sua fantasia. – ela piscou e ele riu.

Bella mordeu o lábio vendo as cenas de carinho entre seus amigos e suspirou. Queria ter um amor só pra ela. Afastou esses pensamentos e se levantou.

- Bem já que estamos todos lindos e gostosos vamos logo agitar essa festa.

- UHUHU – gritou Rose e os outros se animaram, já saindo do apartamento.

- É festa Baby. – gritou Emmett e todos riram. Bella sentiu que essa festa iria ser a "Festa".

Edward bufou enquanto taxiava o avião e dizia as formalidades aos passageiros, e fazia duas noites que não dormia e se sentia exausto.

Havia pegado horários extras, tudo para não faltar ao aniversario de sua irmã.

Todo ano perdia o aniversario de Victoria. Por causa do trabalho, mais esse ano havia trocado todos os seus horários para poder estar presente.

Assim que tudo estava terminado foi em direção ao seu carro que estava no estacionamento privativo do aeroporto. Procurou as chaves nos bolsos e sentiu o celular vibrar. Olhou o numero e suspirou.

- Fala Vic.

- _AAAH você prometeu._ – ela gritou e ele suspirou.

- Achei que chegaria mais cedo. Mais teve turbulência.

- _Esta bem. Pode vir agora?_

- Posso passar em casa e me trocar? – falou esfregando os olhos.

- _Edward, todo mundo esta na festa. James foi antes por que eu disse que meu irmão super legal me levaria. _– ele bufou.

- Chantagista. – ela riu.

- _Faço o que eu posso._

- Estou indo. – ele falou sorrindo e entrou no carro desligando o celular e dirigindo até o apartamento da irmã.

Ele e Victoria eram irmãos com cinco anos de diferença. Ela resolvera fazer faculdade em Chicago onde Edward morava e trabalhava o que tranqüilizara seus pais que eram de uma cidade pequena de Washington e gostaram da idéia de o irmão mais velho ficar de olho na nova adulta da família.

Seus pais contavam com ele para cuidar da irmã mais nova. O que era fácil na maior parte do tempo.

Menos quando prometia carona para alguma festa. Ainda não entendia por que oferecia essas caronas. Ela não percebia que era só por educação. Usasse o namorado como motorista.

Ele buzinou quando estacionou enfrente a casa que ele dividia com a irmã, e sorriu ao vê-la sair de enfermeira sexy.

- Vai assim?

- Sim por quê? – ela falou se olhando e ele sorriu.

- Seu namorado já viu?

- Bem não, era pra ser surpresa. – ele riu.

- Com certeza será surpresa. – ela rolou os olhos e entrou no carro.

- Só dirija comandante Cullen. – ele riu e dirigiu rápido para a festa.

Bella bufou, enquanto o garoto moreno e alto vestido de índio com o peito musculoso a mostra falava, e falava ao lado dela.

- Então nos lançamos faltando só 5 segundo e marcamos. Foi incrível pena que você não pode ir Bells.

- Humrum. – ela murmurou sem prestar muita atenção. Ele voltou a falar entusiasmado e ele voltou a ignorá-lo, e ficou olhando os homens que estavam circulando pela festa.

Havia um pirata com potencial, e um bombeiro muito gostoso. Mais nenhum piloto. Queria tanto um piloto para combinar com sua fantasia.

Mordeu o lábio e viu suas amigas dançando. Mesmo sabendo que iria embora ao final do semestre sentia vontade de ter um namorado só dela.

Um homem que se preocupasse com ela e não que só falasse sobre si mesmo, como o idiota ao seu lado. Que continuava falando.

- Jake me desculpe preciso ir ao banheiro. – ela falou sorrindo e ele assentiu.

- Claro Bella. Mais volta logo eu vou te contar como eu conquistei a vitória no jogo dos veteranos.

- Oh mal posso esperar. – assim que ficou de costas pra ele fez uma careta.

Caminhou rápido até Alice que estava dançando com Jasper. E eles pararam para falar com ela.

- E ai como esta indo? – falou Alice animada e Bella fez um som de enfado. – Tão ruim assim?

- Pior. – ela riu.

- Nenhum piloto hot?

- Nenhum homem Hot.

- Hei e eu aqui? – falou Jasper e elas riram.

- Nenhum homem hot solteiro. – ele sorriu.

- Ah sim. – falou Jasper, e ambas rolaram os olhos.

- Mais e Jake. Não esta divertido?

- Tanto quanto arrancar um dente.

- Aut. – falou Jasper, e Alice riu.

- Bem se você não quer que sua noite piore fuja.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou e Alice apontou o garoto loiro de olhos azuis com fantasia de príncipe. Bella estremeceu e correu para fora da fraternidade onde ocorria a festa e trombou com alguém.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Bella? – falou à ruiva que sorria animada.

- Vic, oi como vai?

- Bem e você?

- Fugindo. – as duas riram.

- Vai ao meu aniversario na próxima semana não é?

- Claro que sim.

- Ótimo quero exibir meu irmão gato.

- Oh se ele for melhor que meus perseguidores, já gostei dele.

- Ele é. Agora me deixe achar James, antes que alguma galinha cisque no meu terreiro.

Bella riu e deu thau para a amiga e correu para fora da casa.

Edward bufou chutando o pneu do carro. Vic acabava de entrar na festa e seu celular estava descarregado.

Suas duas opções, esperar alguém sair e pedir o celular emprestado. Ou entrar na festa e procurar sua irmã.

Olhou para a bagunça que estava na festa e resmungou encostando-se ao capo do carro.

Gostava muito da primeira opção. Fechou os olhos pro um momento e quando os abriu piscou achando que havia adormecido.

Parada a sua frente havia a mulher mais bonita que já vira. Não isso não era de todo verdade, era a mulher mais sexy que já vira isso sim.

Ela tinha a pele pálida e os olhos e cabelos em um castanho profundo como chocolate, e o que a deixava realmente sexy a roupa de aeromoça, apertada e curta.

- Olá. – ela o cumprimentou e ele sorriu ouvindo sua voz doce e sedutora.

- Olá. – Bella sorriu ao ouvir a voz rouca e sexy que vinha daquele homem, viril e perfeito, os ombros largos, os cabelos castanho dourado, os olhos verdes profundos a barba por fazer, que o deixava sexy demais.

- O que você faz sozinho aqui? – ela perguntou e ele deu de ombros.

- Meu carro! Acho que acabou a gasolina.

- Não vai entrar na festa? – ele perguntou indicando a festa atrás deles.

- Cheio de mais. – ela sorriu.

- Concordo. Do lado de fora esta muito mais interessante. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sorriu torto, o que a deixou mais excitada.

- Então a senhorita...

- Bella. – ela falou rápido o interrompendo.

- Perdão?

- Bella, meu nome. – ele sorriu.

- Sim desculpe. Sou Edward. – ele esticou a mão e ela a apertou, quando as mãos se tocaram ambos sentiram um tremor, como se tivessem levado, um choque, que os fez estremecer.

- Bem, Bella você por acaso teria um celular escondido para me emprestar? – ela riu.

- Por acaso eu tenho. – e ela viu com satisfação ele arregalar os olhos enquanto ela enfiava a mão entre os seios e retirar o celular.

Para sua satisfação, os olhos dele continuavam em seus seios, e ela teve que pigarrear para ele pegar o celular que ela estendia para ele.

- Tem mais alguma coisa escondida ai? – ele falou divertido e ela riu.

- Talvez. E se você for bonzinho eu te mostre.

- Estarei no meu melhor comportamento. – ele falou enquanto levava o fone ao ouvido e ela riu.

Edward desligou o celular com o cenho franzido. O guincho viria para lhe ajudar com o carro, mais por ser noite de Halloween, poderia demorar pelo menos duas horas.

- Más noticias? – ela perguntou quando ele lhe devolveu o celular, e ele a observou coloca-lo de volta no decote.

- Er... Sim, o guincho demorara pelo menos duas horas.

- Oh, bem se você quiser, eu posso lhe fazer companhia. – ela ofereceu com um sorriso e ele riu.

- Eu gostaria. Mais perdera a festa. – ela deu de ombros.

- Estava enjoada da festa mesmo.

- Então aceitarei sua oferta.

- Ótimo. – ela falou recostando no capo do carro ao lado dele.

- Você tem algo em mente para fazermos? – ele perguntou e quando a olhou a viu sorrir maliciosa.

- Bem eu tenho algumas idéias. – ele riu.

- Vamos ouvi-las. – ela mordeu o lábio e ficou de frente para ele, segurando sua gravata e o puxando para desencostar do carro.

- Prefiro mostrá-las. – ela disse antes de pressionar delicadamente os lábios sobre os dele.

Ele gemeu contra a boca dela, e a puxou de encontro ao peito, pressionando o corpo dela no seu, suas mãos foram para a bunda dela e ela gemeu, pressionando o quadril no dele.

Ele sorriu contra a boca dela, e sugou seu lábio inferior, sorrindo ao ouvi-la gemer, e agarrar seus cabelos mergulhando a língua em sua boca.

Ambos gemeram quando as línguas se tocaram, e um calor passou por seus corpos. Edward agarrou a coxa dela e a puxou para cima, causando mais contato com seu membro já muito excitado.

- Arrumem um quarto. – alguém gritou e ambos se afastaram ofegantes.

- Desculpe. – ela falou corada e arfante, os lábios inchados por conta do beijo, o que o fez sorrir e a puxar pela cintura, as mãos dela espalmaram no peito dele.

- Eu deveria pedir desculpas, pois não posso te levar para um quarto. – ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio, e beijou o pescoço dele, subindo seus lábios para sua orelha.

- As janelas do carro são escuras? – ele a afastou pelos ombros arqueando uma sobrancelha e a viu sorrir maliciosa. Mais suspirou.

- Linda eu não tenho camisinha. – ela mordeu o lábio e corou um pouco enquanto enfiava a mão no decote da camisa e retirava uma embalagem de camisinha, e o ouvi rir.

- Você realmente tinha algo mais escondido ai.

- Eu disse que tinha. – ela sorriu divertida. Mais ofegou quando ele a puxou de encontro ao peito a beijando com urgência.

Sua boca colada na sua, sua língua explorando cada canto de sua boca. Separaram-se ofegantes, os lábios correram por suas bochechas chegando ao pescoço e subindo para a nuca.

- Você tem certeza? – ele sussurrou sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha e ela gemeu, as mãos dela correndo pelos ombros largos.

- Oh sim. – ele suspirou e se afastou dela, e abriu a porta de trás do carro.

Ela sorriu e o empurrou para dentro entrando logo em seguida. Ele caiu meio desajeitado, e ela subiu em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril.

- Então meu comandante pronto para me levar às alturas? – ela sorriu maliciosa e começou a desabotoar a camisa, seus seios ficaram a mostra e sorriu quando ele suspirou.

- Te levo aonde você quiser. – ele sussurrou e passou os polegares por seus seios. Beliscando seus mamilos a fazendo arquear o corpo, soltando um gemido.

Ele sorriu vendo os lindos seios empinados e os acariciou, sentindo como cabiam perfeitamente entre suas mãos e sorriu.

Desceu as mãos pela cintura fina, tocando a pele macia e quente, moveu mais para baixo, apertando as coxas e passeando as mãos, para dentro da saia e viu ela estremecer.

- Você é linda. – ele sussurrou e ela sorriu, se deitando sobre ele e o beijando com calma, sugando seu lábio inferior, o fazendo gemer contra a boca dela.

As pequenas mãos começaram a desabotoar sua camisa, deixando seu peito a mostra, as unhas arranhando seu peito, e subindo para os ombros.

Ele estremeceu com as caricias dela, e subiu as mãos para a cintura a puxando de encontro ao seu quadril, onde seu membro excitado já o incomodava ansioso por contato.

- Oh... – ela suspirou, e moveu as mãos para a barriga dele, descendo para a calça e começando a tirá-la.

Ele levantou o quadril e ela terminou de puxar as calças junto com a boxer para baixo e mordeu o lábio ao ver o membro duro e excitado pular para fora.

- Hummm, que delicia em. – ela falou sorrindo e ele riu.

- Você também linda. Uma delicia. – ela riu baixinho e sentou mais nas pernas dele, descendo suas mãos para o membro que tremeu assim que ela o tocou.

- Você gosta? – ela sussurrou deslizando sua mão pelo seu cumprimento e ele gemeu.

- Gostaria mais da sua boca. – ela riu e mordeu o lábio se abaixando e beijou a ponta arrancando um alto gemido dele. Ela sorriu mais e o levou na boca. Sugando e lambendo.

- Deus. – ele gemeu, sentindo a boca quente e molhada o envolver, seu corpo tremendo. Ouviu a risada baixa dela, e suspirou a chamando com o dedo.

Ela sorriu e o beijou na boca. Ele gemeu sentindo sua língua quente mergulhar em sua boca, e moveu as mãos para debaixo da saia dela.

Bella estremeceu quando os dedos dele tocaram sua intimidade. Ele afastou sua calçinha deslizando um dedo pelas dobras úmida e quente.

- Oh meu comandante. – ele riu e colocou mais um dedo, a fazendo tremer, e pressionou seu clitóris.

- Você esta molhada por mim linda. – ele sussurrou tirando os dedos e os sugou.

Ela gemeu e se afastou um pouco pegando a camisinha que estava caída no banco e a rasgou, colocou na ponta do membro dele e a empurrou com a boca.

Ele gemeu alto e apertou suas coxas, sorrindo ao ouvir um gemido alto dela.

- Senta aqui. – ele pediu apontando para seu membro e a viu sorrir e subir em cima dele.

A cabeçinha de seu membro, mergulhando no calor dela, e ele rosnou quando ela rebolou. Rangendo os dentes, cravou os dedos na cintura dela e a puxou de encontro ao seu membro pulsante.

Ambos gemeram com o contato. Ficaram parados sentindo seus corpos se moldarem. Um prazer que os dominou os deixando zonzos.

Edward olhou a linda mulher sobre ele, que mordia os lábios de forma sensual, o deixando mais e mais excitado, moveu as mãos para a bunda macia e começou a movê-la sobre ele.

- Oh... – ela gemeu e ele sorriu enquanto investia longa e profundamente, deixando o calor dela o envolver.

- Tão apertada linda.

- Isso meu comandante me leve ao céu. – ele riu e a puxou para baixo a beijando com urgência. Ela gemeu na boca dele, e ele sorriu contra aqueles lábios doces.

Bella suspirou não acreditando no prazer que sentia. Esse homem era uma perdição. Tão fodidamente sexy e delicioso.

As mãos dele a faziam subir e descer enquanto apertava sua bunda, e suas mãos estavam inquietas arranhando aquele peito forte e musculoso.

Delicioso, era o que esse homem era, todo ele. Sentia-se mole em suas mãos, e sua boca a estava deixando louca, sua língua ávida a procura da sua só a deixava cada vez mais excitada.

- Rebola pra mim gostosa. – ele pediu, não agüentando mais, sabendo que se continuasse vendo aqueles seios perfeitos balançando na sua frente, e o calor de sua intimidade o estava fazendo chegar cada vez mais perto.

- Oh Edward... – ela gemeu alto, o obedecendo e ele rosnou, sentindo seu prazer cada vez mais próximo. Apertou a bunda dela e moveu uma mão para a cintura a fazendo se mover mais rápido.

Não agüentaria mais, precisava deixar seu gozo vir, moveu a mão que estava em sua bunda para o clitóris e o beliscou a ouvindo gritar, e sua intimidade ordenha seu pau com força.

- Merda! – ele rosnou sentindo seu gozo vir junto com o dela, e o corpo dela cair mole sobre o dele.

A respiração ofegante dela soprava em seu pescoço e ele sorriu. Não acreditava que acabara de transar com uma completa desconhecida. E o melhor fora o melhor sexo que já fizera.

Já queria possuí-la de novo e de novo. Mergulhar no calor dela, até não conseguir se mover mais, sorriu afagando os cabelos macios, sentindo os cachos castanhos, ela levantou o rosto corado e sorriu mordendo os lábios em seguida.

- Você gostou meu comandante? – ele riu.

- Gostei muito aeromoça. Seus serviços são ótimos. – ela piscou.

- Quando parte o próximo voou quero estar nele. – ele riu alto.

- Bem depende. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Do que? – ele sorriu torto.

- Você tem mais camisinha escondida em algum lugar? – ela riu alto, mais antes de responder ouviram uma batida no vidro do carro.

- Merda! – ele reclamou saindo de dentro dela e se vestindo apressado.

Bella suspirou e começou a abotoar a camisa e ajeitar a saia e se abaixou para procurar sua sandália que voou para algum lugar do carro. A achou no banco da frente.

- Eu já volto. – ele falou baixo e saiu.

- Foi daqui que pediu o guincho. – ela ouviu alguém falar antes da porta se fechar e pulou para o banco da frente para pegar a sandália.

Viu ele do lado de fora, todo serio, o cabelo em uma bagunça selvagem, e riu. Viu Alice e Rose do lado de fora da casa, e olhou a hora que tinha no carro.

- Merda! – resmungou abrindo a porta da frente devagar, e saiu de quatro do carro, e viu Edward conversando com o homem do guincho.

Queria poder ficar e falar com ele. Mais seu plano desde o começo era sexo com um desconhecido, e era assim que deveria ficar.

Andando abaixada correu até as amigas que já estavam olhando em volta a sua procura e sorriram quando a viram toda descabelada.

- Bella o que houve? – perguntou Rose divertida e Bella riu.

- Bem, eu consegui meu objetivo da noite. Agora posso ir pra casa e dormir como um bebê. – as amigas riram, e viram os rapazes vindo.

- Ainda bem que já se divertiu, pois nos já estávamos indo mesmo.

- Por mim tudo bem. – sorriu para as amigas e deu mais uma olhada em direção ao seu lindo comandante.

- Então será melhor irmos até o posto. – falou Bob, e Edward assentiu.

- Tudo bem, eu espero dentro do carro?

- Sim senhor. Eu vou prender o carro ao guincho e já saímos. – Edward assentiu e voltou pra dentro do carro.

- Bella? – chamou e suspirou ao ver o carro vazio. Suspirou e sentou no banco do motorista e pisou em algo e sorriu ao ver o quepe que ela usava.

Parece que seria a única lembrança que teria de sua aeromoça.

- Bella vamos logo. – gritou Rose, enquanto colocava o brinco prata, alisou o vestido vermelho curto e sorriu pra sua aparência diante do espelho.

- To indo. – falou Bella saindo do quarto, calçando a sandália preta alta, usava um vestido azul colado ao corpo que amarrava no pescoço com um generoso decote em v. – Pronto. – falou parando em frente a Rose que sorriu.

- Ficou lindo Bella. – Bella sorriu e olhou em volta.

- Onde esta Alice?

- Procurando sua sandália prata.

- Alice vamos logo, os rapazes já vão chegar. – gritou Bella e Alice apareceu afobada, usando um vestido preto curto tomara que caia.

- Pronto. – murmurou afobada, assim que chegou na sala a campainha tocou e Rose foi atender.

- Oi amor. – Bella ouviu a voz de Emmett e sorriu ao vê-lo ao lado de Jasper. Eles estavam lindos com calça jeans escura, e camisa social.

Jasper usando uma preta com estampa, e Emmett uma branca que colava ao seu corpo deixando os músculos bem visíveis.

- Nossa! Vocês tão gatos em. – falou Bella rindo e eles sorriram.

- Vocês também meninas. – elas agradeceram e eles saíram, pegando um táxi em direção a casa de Victoria.

- _Edward Cullen cadê você?_ – ela gritou no celular e ele suspirou.

- Vic, o meu avião atrasou, por isso vou chegar um pouquinho tarde. – ela bufou.

- _Mais Edward você prometeu_.

- Eu vou estar ai a tempo.

- _Ta bom. Sérios minhas amigas vão amar você_. – ele riu.

- Pra isso que me quer ai?

- _Lógico qual a vantagem de ter um irmão gato se não pode usá-lo em_. – ele riu.

- Te amo linda, vou te trazer um presente lindo.

- _AAAH mal posso esperar_.

- Até daqui a pouco. Ah e não deixe ninguém entrar no meu quarto. Não quero entrar lá e encontrar algum casal transando. – ela riu.

- _Pode deixar. Beijinhos._

Ele desligou o celular e chamou um táxi, já estava com o presente de Vic na mão, só que teria que trocar de roupa antes de participar da festa.

Afrouxou a gravata e entrou no táxi. Recostou a cabeça no banco e suspirou, fazia uma semana e não conseguia tirar a aeromoça Bella da cabeça, não conseguia tira-la de seu corpo.

Ela não havia deixado nada pra que pudesse se encontrar de novo, e isso o deixou chateado. A única coisa que tinha dela era seu quepe. E parecia que era a única coisa que teria pra ter certeza de que ela não fora somente um sonho bom.

- AAAH que bom que veio Bellinha. – falou Vic dando um beijo em Bella.

- Feliz aniversario. – e entregou um presente que Vic sorriu animada.

- Brigada miga, nem precisava.

- Claro que sim. A única coisa boa de fazer aniversario são os presentes. – falou sorrindo e Vic riu.

- Pior que é verdade. – as duas se abraçaram e depois Vic cumprimentou as outras amigas de Bella e os rapazes.

Bella começou a andar pela casa de Vic, e foi até a cozinha pegar uma cerveja.

O apartamento era grande e espaçoso, com lindas janelas de vidro. A cozinha era bem equipada com moveis modernos, e toda a casa era decorada em tons claros.

Estava andando pela sala quando viu seus piores pesadelos entrando pela porta. Em desespero correu para uma porta que ficava pelo corredor e entrou no primeiro quarto que viu.

Assim que se viu sozinha no quarto suspirou, era um quarto grande com uma enorme cama co centro, havia prateleiras com fotos, e alguns livros. Tinha uma escrivaninha com um note book.

Aproximou-se das fotos e franziu as sobrancelhas tentando reconhecer o homem que estava na foto, mais parou ao ver ao lado da foto um quepe marrom.

- Você chegou. – sua irmã gritou animada e ele riu beijando sua bochecha e lhe entregando seu presente.

- Feliz aniversario irmãzinha. – ela sorriu animada e o abraçou apertado.

- Obrigada Edward. Venha quero que conheça meus amigos. – ela o puxou pela mão antes que ele pudesse protestar.

Andaram pela sala e ele era apresentado a todas as amigas de Victoria, que ficavam o avaliando e não pode deixar de se sentir constrangido.

- Vic, me deixa ir me trocar.

- Tudo bem, eu só queria que você conhecesse Bella. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bella?

- Sim, nos fazemos algumas aulas juntas, você vai adorá-la. Mais eu não a vejo, será que ela foi embora?

- Que pena. – ele murmurou decepcionado. Quais as chances dessa Bella ser a sua aeromoça?

- Olha ali esta Alice, elas vieram juntas.

- Vic eu vou me trocar, quando eu voltar nos procuramos sua amiga. – ela assentiu e o deixou ir para seu quarto.

Bella olhou o quepe marrom sem acreditar. Não poderia ser o mesmo, poderia?

Ela sorriu e colocou o quepe na cabeça, e na mesma hora a porta do quarto se abriu e foi fechada novamente e a luz acesa.

- Bella?

- Edward? – falaram ao mesmo tempo e ficaram se encarando.

- O que faz aqui? – falaram juntos de novo e riram.

- O que faz no meu quarto? – ele perguntou com uma expressão que ela não soube dizer se ele estava feliz ou chateado.

- Eu estava fugindo de um cara e por acaso vim parar aqui. – falou corando e o viu sorrir e se aproximar dela.

- Hummm e esta fugindo de mim também? – ela riu e foi até ele terminando o caminho, ele a envolveu pela cintura, e as mãos dela foram até seu pescoço.

- Não pretendo ir a lugar algum. – falou sorrindo e ele riu.

- Isso é bom, pois eu não te deixarei sair. – ela sorriu e ele a beijou, a boca urgente tomou a sua, um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, que os deixou sem chão.

Ele gemeu contra a boca dela, e agarrou sua coxa a puxando para cima, as pernas dela entrelaçaram em seu quadril e ele caminhou com ela até a cama deixando seus lábios para respirar.

Ficaram de joelhos na cama, a boca dele desceu pela garganta dela, lambendo a pele quente, as mãos passeando pelo corpo cheio de curvas, que ele se lembrava tão bem, mais agora queria explorar cada pedacinho dessa mulher.

Ela gemeu ofegante e começou a tocar os ombros másculos, os braços fortes, espalmando as mãos no peito largo quando reparou na roupa dele, e parou de toca-lo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou ofegante e viu que ela olhava para seu corpo.

- Você não tira essa fantasia nunca? – ela falou seria e ele riu.

- Não é fantasia. Eu sou um comandante de um avião particular.

- OMG! – ela arregalou os olhos e o viu sorrir mais. Seu rosto ficou vermelho ao pensar que atacara um comandante de verdade.

- Que foi?

- Eu... Quer dizer... – ela estava extremamente vermelha.

- Que foi? Não quer mais que eu te leve as alturas? – ele perguntou voltando a beijar seu pescoço e ela gemeu.

- OMG! As coisas que eu te disse. – ele riu e lambeu sua pele, a sorriu mais quando ela ofegou votando a passar as mãos pelo corpo dele.

- Não se preocupe linda, eu adorei tudo que saiu dessa boca linda. – ela corou e voltou a olhá-lo.

- Mesmo meu comandante! – falou sorrindo e começou a beijá-lo o empurrando para a cama e ficou por cima dele tirando seu vestido e ficando somente com a calçinha.

Ele sorriu passeando as mãos pelo corpo dela. E ela começou a tirar a roupa dele e desceu para beijar sua boca. Ele agarrou seus quadris a esfregando contra sua dura ereção, e ela gemeu, já descendo as mãos para a calça dele e a retirou com rapidez.

Ele desceu os dedos pelo corpo dela, afastando a calçinha e passeando os dedos pelas dobras úmidas e ela ofegou em sua boca.

E se afastou sorrindo maliciosamente, o sentindo afastar a calçinha e seu membro escorregando para dentro de seu calor.

- Então meu comandante, vai me levar às alturas. – falou suspirando quando ele ficou todo dentro dela, e ambos gemeram.

- Sim minha aeromoça. Vou levá-la as alturas, - ele puxou o corpo dela para baixo e lambeu seu lábio, começando a se mover dentro dela. – Hoje e sempre.

Ela sorriu sabendo que somente o seu comandante a levaria as alturas.

**Fim!**

**

* * *

**

**Mais uma one, espero que gostem**

**tenho varias outras e postarei se vcs comentarem**

**beijokas  
**


End file.
